


Flirtin' With Disaster

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A little, College, M/M, Music, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: When Rhett makes things weird, the whole 'just sex' thing goes right out the window.





	Flirtin' With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



> This literally happened because of a dare from LLSS. And she calls *me* an enabler.

Blocks from the North Carolina State University campus, a ritual was being performed. This evening, two of four roommates were away, and, but for the sound of the remaining two young men’s heavy breathing, a small apartment was silent. In one of its two rooms, dark but for the light of one small lamp, both men climbed up onto a twin bed behind a carefully closed and locked door, one onto all fours, the other onto his knees behind him. 

Soon, the silence became too much, and Rhett, lined up behind his friend, began to speak.

“Are you ready?”

Link nodded, fulfilling this part of the arrangement. Whoever was in his position, even after having been on his knees, even after having digits inserted and removed, even after moaning and begging and praying to the other never to stop, had a responsibility to ensure the other that this was okay. That the two of them should proceed together. Link’s head remained aligned ahead of him, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the now-familiar pressure that signaled the ritual’s continuation.

“Damn, Link, you really are.” Rhett’s palms trailed reverently across Link’s lower back and came to rest on muscular hips as he took in the sight of the man in front of him. “Look at this little quivering butthole. All moist and ready for me, huh?” 

Suddenly Link’s skin was ripped out of Rhett’s grasp. Link rolled over and sat on the bed in front of him, his breathing slowing and his face losing color. “Rhett, what the hell?” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Rhett’s eyes were wide and terrified, the certainty that Link would walk away without finishing what he’d started settling in them. “Please...wait. I’ll shut up.”

“You don’t have to,” Link said, restlessness meeting exasperation in his voice and in the way his fingers combed through his hair. “But I’d prefer it to whatever the hell that was. Let’s just. Get back to it.”

Link sat up on his knees to return to his position before Rhett stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry. I’m just trying to stay in the mood or whatever. I don’t know. Talk dirty?” 

“It’s sex, dude.” Link squinted up at Rhett, checking to see whether the message was getting through as he patted Rhett’s hand and removed it from his shoulder. He returned one hand to Rhett, smoothing over the latex the sticky substance they’d so carefully procured and pumping him slowly. “Right? We both just want to get off?” Rhett nodded in silent agreement. “Okay. Well I never will if you keep sayin’ ridiculous shit like that.”

“I’m not gonna last if you --” Rhett began, but Link released him and resumed his place on all fours, curving his back like the parabolas they’d studied in their shared Physics class and pressing himself backward into Rhett.

When skin met skin, a whimper, then a sigh of discontent, emanated from behind him, and once again Link turned over, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “What is it now?” 

Rhett searched the room, looking for an answer to the question. “What if we just, if there was some...noise,” Rhett begged, his eyes saying the rest -- without it, he’d keep talking, he’d get embarrassed, one of them would leave. Maybe they should stop. Maybe this had all gotten out of hand.

“Oh my gosh, put on music or something if you have to. But no freaking Marvin Gaye or anything.”

Rhett made a show of rolling his eyes to cover up a wince as he took a couple strides across the room to their CD player. Why did he have to say that? Link never let up on accusing him of too much sentimentality, he knew. But was this really the time? The accusation hit too deep, and as Rhett thumbed through a book of CDs, he found the perfect thing to combat the charges Link hurled so pointedly at him. 

He set the CD in the tray, pressed a few buttons, and Link blew out a short breath of surprised laughter. “Gosh, Rhett, I was kidding.”

“No you weren’t. Go on, sit up,” Rhett ordered, as the first lines of Molly Hatchet’s _Flirtin’ with Disaster_ began booming through two large upright speakers.

Once again, Rhett lined himself up, leaned forward, and waited for Link’s nod. It didn’t come. Instead, Link reached back, the pads of his fingers shakily making contact with Rhett’s thigh. “You know you can’t go as fast as this song, right?”

“I know, brother, relax. Ready?” Rhett’s voice was clear even as his hands trembled. He kept them to himself.

Finally, the nod came, and Rhett pushed forward, the two men emitting deep, complementary groans as he did. 

Link nodded again, and Rhett began to move, their rhythm off as Rhett’s patient approach clashed with the heavy Southern rock music.

“Slow, baby, slow,” Link moaned, further disrupting their usually-meticulously-staged routine. Rhett choked out a whine, forced to brace himself with his hands on Link’s hips. He was resolute. He wouldn’t speak if he didn’t have to. Not even to point out Link’s hypocrisy.

Link pushed himself back as Rhett’s thighs met the back of Link’s a second time. With one arm out straight in front of him, Link propped himself up, reaching between his legs to touch himself. “I’m ready now,” he breathed, carefully returning to his transactional tone. 

Their pace quickened, Rhett controlling its gradual increase even as Link attempted to speed them toward a climax. “Uh uh,” Rhett warned as Link reached back and pulled Rhett toward him. 

“You got something to say?”

Rhett slammed into him with another grunt that answered in the negative for him. 

Within minutes, Link’s breath became ragged, yelping out in surprise as Rhett leaned over onto him, deepening his thrusts further. 

“Damn, Rhett. Yeah, please don’t stop, it feels so good.”

Rhett smirked, his body enveloping Link’s and his hands on Link’s shoulders. “Mmm?”

“Yeah, just like that. Please don’t stop.” Rhett sped his pace only just noticeably. “You still not talking?”

“Uh uh.”

Link groaned through another onslaught, Rhett searching further with his hands each time Link spoke to him. “Come on, Rhett, shit. Talk at me a little.”

Rhett pressed his chest flush against Link’s back and replaced Link’s hand with his own, moving it in time with his thrusts. Rhett’s face was in the crook of Link’s neck when he decided to speak. “You wanna hear something?”

Link grinned, both his palms pressed into the mattress under them. “Yeah, you wanted to talk. Come on, big boy, talk to me.”

“Link,” Rhett licked a pointed tongue across the shell of his ear. 

“Yeah?” Link was on edge, every nerve firing as he waited for Rhett’s deep voice to push him over.

“I think I love you.”

With a gasping breath, Link’s body went rigid, spilling across Rhett’s hand and onto the sheets, his climax shocking both men. He cursed and moaned Rhett’s name, and Rhett stopped moving completely until Link pushed back into him and guided his hand to finish working him.  
When he was spent, Link’s elbows failed and they both went hurtling down a few inches until Rhett caught Link up in his arms and guided them both onto their knees. 

“Holy shit, Rhett.” 

The final song of the CD played and the music stopped, dropping the room back into a stark quiet. Link took heavy breaths, caught up in Rhett’s arms even as Rhett remained totally still, terrified either to continue or to remove himself from Link’s body. 

“Come on,” Link finally insisted, reaching his hand back to Rhett’s neck. “I want you to finish. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Rhett began moving slowly. “If you want me to leave...”

Fingernails dug in Rhett’s neck and lower back without warning, and Link turned his face toward Rhett slightly, looking over his shoulder. “You better not dare after pulling something like that. You give me everything you’ve got.”

With a ninety-degree turn, they faced the wall, and Rhett planted his hands there, allowing Link’s arms to hold them together. Link’s nails continued digging in his skin, the hand at his back trailing down to grab Rhett’s ass and grip it firmly, urging Rhett toward him with every thrust.

“Oh gosh, Link. You feel good. Really good.” Rhett buried his face in Link's neck, crowding into his space as he pushed them up against the wall. 

“You’re damn right,” Link scratched at Rhett’s scalp, drawing Rhett closer to him as he turned to land a sloppy kiss on his neck. 

“I wanna do this forever. I love you. Shit. Link I’m gonna…” Rhett came with his lips on Link’s neck and Link reaching around him, his stuttering thrusts encouraged by every movement of Link’s hands. 

_____________________________________________________________

Rhett awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of Marvin Gaye’s _Sexual Healing_ pumping into the room through the wall. 

It was warm, warmer than it should be if the air conditioner were working, and he kicked away the covers of his empty bed. 

“Baby, I’m hot just like an oven…” Link came around the corner singing along to the stereo, wearing an apron, which must have come in handy as he cooked up the bacon and eggs he carried in one hand. 

“Yum,” Rhett smiled, eyeing Link rather than the food. “That looks good.”

“You wanna kiss the cook?”

“Mhmm.” Rhett smiled. 

“Don’t start on this not talking thing,” Link lifted an eyebrow jokingly, stepping toward the bed with the plate and two forks.

“Come here, you idiot.”

Link sank into the bed, setting the food on the side table as he did, and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck. 

“You’re so hot,” Rhett landed a kiss on Link’s lips. “But really. Is the a/c broken?”

“Cool air doesn’t work with my outfit,” Link grinned, flashing Rhett in confirmation that he was wearing nothing under the apron.

“Oh, you’re right. Sorry 'bout that.” 

Link grabbed the plate and held it between them, watching as Rhett entered homestyle breakfast bliss. His eyes were wide as he silently praised Link for his skills in the kitchen.

Link chuckled and took another bite of scrambled eggs. “I love you too, bo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback! Your comments and kudos would be very much appreciated! <3
> 
> And come find me on Tumblr as [clemwasjustagirl](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
